los mismos sentimientos
by marixmas
Summary: kiba y hinata se sienten igual pero hinata no se da cuenta hasta que el se lo canfiesa kibahina cap:3
1. mejores amigos

_**los mismos sentimientos**_

_mejores amigos_

En una hermosa pradera a las afueras de la aldea de konoha se podia ver a un muchacho acostado en una rama de un arbol y un perro dormitaba en su cabeza.

Kiba aspiraba el olor de la mañana de forma sactisfactoria mientras esperaba a sus compañeros de equipo, en ese instante un olor que kiba conocia muy bien y que lo hacia derretirse invadio el lugar y escucho una voz dulce que casi lo desmaya

-konnichi wa kiba-kun -

-ohayo hinata- dijo el con una alegre sonrisa al ver a la chica

-shino-kun no puede venir esta atendiendo "asuntos de su clan"- dijo la oji-blanca

-nosotros tambien somos los sucesores de nuestros clanes y no vamos por ahi faltando a los entrenamientos- dijo mientras bajaba del arbol

-si, pero a mi me sustituye neji y hana es la sucesora no tu- dijo con una sonrisa

-ha, ni me lo acuerdes- dijo

-oye, kiba-kun puedo hablar contigo?- dijo hinata

-de acurdo ven bamos a sentarnos-

Hinata siempre le decia todo a kiba era una de las personas a la que mas confianza le tenia y kiba le contaba la mayoria de lo que le pasaba pero, kiba tenia un secreto del cual no queria que hinata se enterara: la amaba. Todo el mundo ya lo sabia menos hinata y naruto, a hinata le gustaba naruto y eso tambien lo sabian todos menos naruto a kiba le destrozaba el corazon cada vez que decia lo genial que era naruto pero lo disimulaba bien haunque cuando estaba solo y pensaba que la chica nunca seria mas que su amiga derramaba un par de lagrimas sin darse cuenta.

kiba no odiaba a naruto por traer loca a hinata, se sentia feliz cuando la veia sonreir cada vez que el le decia hola, sabia que hinata seria mas feliz si se lo guardaba para si y ademas por que era seguro que si se lo decia ya no podria ni mirarla a la cara y dejarian de ser amigos.

luego de unrato de hinata hablar de naruto y kiba de sentirse dolido llego kurenai con kakashi y su equipo

-hinata-chan, ki-baka!!!!!!!! como estan?!?!-grito naruto

hinata se sonrojo y kiba algo celoso dijo

-kurenai-sensei que pasa? pense que ibamos a entrenar-

-y eso haran, solo que en prejas con el equipo de kakashi, y por cierto donde esta shino?- explico la sensei

-ha, sino-kun no pudo venir t-tiene asuntos pendientes- dijo hinata

-pues entonces ustedes dos tendran que entrenar con alguien del equipo de kakashi-

kakashi la miro y dijo -que vaya naruto quiero ver sus progresos para ver si derrota el trabajo en equipo perfecto del que tanto presumes que tienen tus alumnos-

kiba ni se imaginaba que iba a disfrutar bastante ese entrenamiento pero que de el iba salir dolido.

* * *

bien aqui mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado esta medio cortito pero que v yo creo que ta bueno 

reviews plz

xao


	2. un golpe, un corazon roto

_**los mismos sentimientos**_

_un golpe, un corazon roto_

-b-bien que bam-mos ha hacer?-dijo la chica era obio que la presencia de naruto la hacia sentir incomoda

-tengo una idea- dijo kiba al darse cuenta del temblor en la voz de la chica - naruto vamos a "pelear"-kiba solo podia usar ese termino con naruto- el que gane va con hinta y luego una pelea de 3 contra 3-

-hai, pero no llores cuando te gane - dijo naruto confiado hinata se puso el dedo indice sobre el labio inferior -si pero... no usen jutsus si?- dijo preocupada hinata, kiba asintio giñandole un ojo mientras naruto se puso las manos detras de la cabeza y suspiro -ha, hinata-chan le quitas la diversion a la batalla con el idiota de kiba pero si tu lo dices esta bien-

los chicos se pusieron en sus respectibas posiciones y empezo la batalla

-yahooo!!!!! vamos akamaru!-

-no te confies mucho jutsu clones de sombra-

-hey, es trampa hinata dijo que sin jutsus - naruto no lo escucho solo corrio hasta el con sus clones siguiendolo y rodearon a kiba

"_esta bien si quieres pelea" _penso kiba - Juujin Bunshin!- enseguida kiba tomo aspecto de animal con garras y colmillos y se paro en cuatro patas, no podia hacerle mucho daño a naruto por que hinata estaba viendolos, hororizada por cierto , akamaru no ayudo a kiba por que sabia que no peleaban en serio sino que solo entrenaban y sabia que si era en serio su amo iba a ganar

kiba golpeo muy rapido a todos los narutos y cuando descubrio al verdadero apreto fuerte el puño y con un golpe cargado de furia y tristeza lanzo a naruto al piso, kiba sonrio de un solo golpe se habia librado de la carga que sentia y descargado todo su dolor

en ese momento hinata grito -tu puedes naruto-kun!- kiba se que do de piedr era la segunda vez que le pasaba

_**flashback**_

el monitor eléctrico le sacó de dudas sobre quién sería su siguiente rival: Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡¡Toma ya¡¡Menuda suerte¡¡A ese seguro que podemos ganarle, Akamaru!!

El chico bajó de las gradas, dispuesto a ganar. Pero ascender a grado medio no era su mayor ambición; sabía lo que sentía Hinata por Naruto, y quería demostrarle lo superior que era a él. Haría lo posible por llamar la atención de la chica, por que se fijara en él. Entonces, empezó el combate.

Aunque había llevado una gran ventaja durante el combate, ahora se encontraba en una situación delicada, ya que Naruto había capturado a Akamaru. Trató de pensar como salir de aquella, pero entonces...

- Na-Naruto... eres... ¡¡Fantastico!!

El grito de Hinata retumbó en los oidos de Kiba, desgarrandole el alma. La chica a la que tanto quería estaba animando a su rival.

por esto kiba se distrajo y naruto lo ataco, perdio la batalla

... desgraciadamente, el ganador fue Naruto. - Per... perdona -dijo, avergonzada por haber animado al adversario de su compañero-. Esto... es ungüento curativo... es para Akamaru y para ti.  
- ¡Preocúpate de ti misma! -aunque no quería enfadarse con ella, Kiba se sentía molesto por lo sucedido durante la lucha-. Ya solo quedais seis: Chôji, Lee, uno de los del Sonido, otro de los de la Arena y tú. Escúchame bien, Hinata... ¡Si te toca con el de la Villa de la Arena, retírate inmediatamente! Y también debes retirarte en caso de que tu adversario sea Neji... Te odia con toda su alma... Te hara trizás... -desgraciadamente, en ese momento el marcador reflejaba el nombre del adversario de Hinata; Neji Hyuuga. Kiba solo alcanzó a expresar una maldición antes de caer desmayado.

_**f-flashback**_

naruto aprobecho la distraccion de su oponente y le devolvio el golpe, kiba reboto en el piso y akamaru acudio su ayuda

-estoy bien- dijo kiba de mala gana, cuando se sento vio a hinata ayudando a naruto a levantarse kiba no se habia enojado por el golpe que naruto le habia dado se enojo por que hinata no lo ayudaba a el, se levanto del piso y dijo -hey, me largo de aqui!- se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso firme pero antes de que se fuera hinata pregunto -no ibamos a entrenar juntos?, por que te vas? -

sin volverse hacia ella murmuro para si -_por que yo solo hago mal trio_- siguio caminando y cuando el olor de la chica desaparecio acelero el paso y corrio hacia la villa y en un pequeño y oscuro callejon empezo a llorar golpeaba la pared con los puños que le empezaron a sangrar mientras que akamaru que lo habia seguido todo el tiempo lo miraba con cara de preocupacion intentando decifrar que le sucedia a su dueño "_los humanos si que son extraños, primero sonrien al golpear a su compañero y luego se entristecen y salen corriendo de la batalla" _akamaru estaba al tanto de el amor de kiba hacia hinata pero no sabia muy bien de que se trataba ese sentimiento.

detras del chico se escucho una voz que le decia -oye, que te pasa? estas bien?-

* * *

eso es todo por hora

es

k quiero deja el suspenso

creo que lo hgo bien no?

reviews plz


	3. si eso la hace feliz

_**los mismos sentimientos**_

_si eso la hace feliz_

quien le habia hecho la pregunta no era nada mas y nada menos que hanabi la hermana menor de hinata que lo miraba con cara de preocupacion

-dime estas bien, kiba?- pregunto acercandose

-dejame- dijo en tono cortante y evitando mirarla a los ojos pues le recordaban a ella, esos ojos de color madreperla que tanto lo volvian loco.

-pero yo solo...- trato de disculparse

-que te vayas!- kiba no quiso gritarle pero lo hizo, hanabi le lanzo un ultima mirada y se fue.

cuando oscurecio por completo kiba se fue a casa aún con las manos llenas de sangre subio a su cuarto sin decir nada pero justo cuando cerro la puerta lo llamo su hermana

kiba bajo enseguida y hinata con cara de horror corrio hacia el -ki-kiba-kun que te pasò?-

-he?, ha esto no es nada, solo un poco de sangre no te preocupes-

-que no me pre-preocupe? ni hablar , ve-ven- hinata tomo a kiba de la muñeca con mucho cuidado, le lavo las manos y se las vendo mientras kiba permanecio sonrojado

cuando terminaron hinata pregunto:

-¿que te pa-paso? no es muy usual encontrar te con las manos sa-sangrando en tu casa-

-no es nada ya te dije- hinata lo miro sorprendida

-a ver ¿cual es el gran secreto que le es-escondes a tu amiga?-

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora-

-veamos te estuve buscando por to-toda la aldea y cuno volvi a casa hanabi dijo que te vio go-golpeando una pared con los pu-puños, vengo co-corriendo aqui y me di-dices que no quieres hablar de eso?-

ahora kiba se sentia culpable pero no podia decirselo, intentaba pensar en una mentira pero no se le ocurria nada hasta que penso en cambiar el tema

-para que me buscabas?-

-ha.. etto.. es que que-queria decirte hmm... na-naruto-kun me invito a co-comer ramen mañana ha..- el que se quedo sorprendido ahora fue kiba, intento forzar una sonrisa pero no pudo

hubo un silencio "se supone que si a ella la hace feliz yo deberia alegrarme" penso el muchacho, sin embargo, sabia que se engañaba por que sentia por ella lo que no sentia por nadie mas, sabia que no aguantaria mucho tenia que decirselo haunque no le correspondiera tenia que hacerlo por que asi se libraria de esa carga en el corazon y por lo menos no tendria que mentirle ni engañarla, kiba se sentia pesimo.

-bueno ya me boy, cu-cuida de tus manos kiba-kun-

esa noche no pudo dormir penso en hinata, en que pasaria entre ella y naruto, si tendria alguna oportunidad, si seria prudente decircelo y muchas cosas mas cuando al fin se durmio soño con ella con su rostro hermoso y tenue con sus delicadas manos y sus calidos labios

-kiba-kun...kiba-kun...-

su dulce voz se hizo mas fuerte y rapida

-KIBA DESPIERTA!-

era su hermana que acababa de espertarlo del sueño mas hermoso que habia tenido en toda su vida y bostezando replico

-que quieres mujer? no ves que estaba en profundo sueño- pero hana molesta le repondio -lo que quiero es que muevas tu perezoso trasero y lleges a tiempo al entrenamiento ya son las 10:00-

kiba se lebanto ensegida, se cambio, tomo una tostada y salio corriendo

* * *

bn me tarde mucho pero lo hice

espero que este mejor

sorry por el retraso

estoy hasta el cuello de deberes y no puedo escribir

xao

rewiens plz


End file.
